Daisuke Gōri
Daisuke Gōri fue un reconocido seiyū de Tokyo. Nació el 8 de Febrero de 1952 y murió el de 17 de Enero de 2010 con 57 años de edad. Años antes de su fallecimiento, el actor sufrió en su visión un desprendimiento de retina como resultado de la enfermedad. Muerte Fue encontrado en una calle de Nakano (Tokyo) con una serie de cortes a la altura de la muñeca por un transeúnte que pasaba por el lugar. La policía investigó el caso como suicidio. Versión que fue confirmada puesto que junto al cadáver además del arma usada para el suicidio (un cuchillo), se encontró una nota que contenía las siguientes palabras: y dirigida a su familia la cual fue encontrada en el bolsillo de su pantalón. El actor, de estar vivo, en tres semanas hubiese cumplido 58 años de edad. Roles Interpretados Anime: *''Angel Links (Exiade Leego)'' *''Bleach (Dondochakka Birstanne)'' *''Cutie Honey (Narrador)'' *''Dragon Ball (Umigame, Ox King, Colonel Yellow, Cymbal, Drum, Yaochun, Inoshikachō, Gora, Voces Adicionales)'' *''Dragon Ball Z (Umigame, Ox King, Enma Daio, Mister Satan, King Cold, Vinegar, Voces Adicionales)'' *''Dragon Ball GT (Umigame, Mister Satan, Enma Daio, Black Smoke Dragon, Voces Adicionales)'' *''Dragon Quest (Dodonga)'' *''Final Fantasy: Unlimited (Fungus)'' *''Fist of the North Star (Uighur, the Warden)'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist (Dominic)'' *''GeGeGe no Kitarō (1985~1988, 2007) (Enma-Daiō)'' *''GeGeGe no Kitarō (1996~1998) (Shu no Bon, Yashi Otoshi)'' *''Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin (Moss el Mastiff Inglés)'' *''InuYasha (Kyokotsu)'' *''Kinnikuman (Robin Mask, Black Hole, Ashuraman, otros)'' *''Lilo & Stitch: La Serie (Cobra Bubbles, Experiment 627)'' *''Looney Tunes (Yosemite Sam)'' *''MÄR (Kouga)'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam (Dozle Zabi)'' *''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (Bask Om)'' *''One Piece (Dorry, Rockstar)'' *''Patlabor (Hiromi Yamazaki)'' *''Pokémon (Mikio)'' *''Saint Seiya (Silver Saint de Heracles, Heracles Algethi)'' *''Sakigake!! Otokojuku (Heihachi Edajima, Narrador)'' *''Samurai Champloo (Matsunosuke Shibui)'' *''Sgt. Frog (Eddy Hong)'' *''Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Kenichi (Shirahama Mototsugu)'' *''Slayers (Ruby Eye Shabranigdo, Garundia)'' *''Stitch! (Experiment 627)'' *''The Snow Queen (Bandit leader)'' *''Timón y Pumba (Señor Bear)'' *''Topo Gigio (Megaro)'' *''Transformers: Super-God Masterforce (Skullgrin)'' *''Ultimate Muscle (Robin Mask)'' *''Yakitate!! Japan (Ortega, Episodio 29)'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Kumazō Maeda)'' OVA: *''Guyver (Derzerb)'' *''Transformers: Zone (Violenjiger, Trypticon)'' *''Ushio y Tora (Padre de Asako)'' *''Ys (Norton)'' *''editarTeatro de animación'' *''Bichos, una aventura en miniatura (Dim)'' *''Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui (Krekka)'' *''Brother Bear (Tug)'' *''Dragon Ball: Aventura Mística (Umigame)'' *''Buscando a Nemo (Bruce el Selachimorpha)'' *''Dragon Ball: El camino hacia la fuerza máxima (Umigame)'' *''Dragon Ball: La Bella Durmiente en el Castillo del Mal (Umigame, Ghastel)'' *''Dragon Ball: La Leyenda del dragón Shenlong (Umigame)'' *''Dragon Ball Z: El hombre más fuerte de éste mundo (Misokattsun, Umigame)'' *''Dragon Ball Z: El renacer de la fusión! Gokū y Vegeta (Señor Hercule Satan)'' *''Dragon Ball Z: La galaxia está en peligro! Un guerrero super increíble (Señor Hercule Satan)'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (Dorodabo)'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Los Super guerreros vencen! La victoria sera para mi (Señor Hercule Satan)'' *''El libro de la selva (Baloo)'' *''Kung Fu Panda (Comandante Vachir)'' *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (E. Honda)'' *''Tekken: The Motion Picture (Heihachi Mishima)'' Videojuego: *''Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (Coronel Orson Perrault)'' *''Baten Kaitos Origins (Wiseman)'' *''The Bouncer (Volt Krueger)'' *''Capcom Fighting Evolution (Leo)'' *''Dead or Alive (Bass Armstrong)'' *''Dead or Alive 2 (Bass Armstrong)'' *''Dead or Alive 3 (Bass Armstrong)'' *''Dead or Alive 4 (Bass Armstrong)'' *''Death by Degrees (Heihachi Mishima)'' *''Serie Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (Señor Hercule Satan)'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (Señor Hercule Satan, Ox King)'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (Señor Hercule Satan, Ox King, Drum)'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (Señor Hercule Satan, King Cold)'' *''Drakengard (Manah, Voz de Dios)'' *''Final Fantasy XII (Gilgamesh)'' *''Genji: Dawn of the Samurai (Taira no Kiyomori)'' *''Jak II (Baron Praxis, Mog)'' *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (Scott Dolph)'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (Lt. Cuninnham)'' *''Namuko kurosu Kapukon (Heihachi Mishima)'' *''Ninja Gaiden 2 (Volf)'' *''Red Earth (Leo, Kongou, Valdoll)'' *''Samurai Warriors (Takeda Shingen)'' *''Shadow Hearts (Cardinal Albert Simon)'' *''Shadow Hearts: Covenant (Cardinal Albert Simon)'' *''Shining Tears (Lazarus)'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog (serie) - Fang the Sniper'' *''Soulcalibur (Edge Master)'' *''Soulcalibur II (Heihachi Mishima)'' *''Star Fox 64 (General Pepper, Andorf, Pigma Dengar, otros)'' *''Star Fox: Assault (Pigma Dengar)'' *''Tales of Rebirth (Torm)'' *''Tekken 3 (Heihachi Mishima)'' *''Tekken Tag Tournament (Heihachi Mishima)'' *''Tekken Advance (Heihachi Mishima)'' *''Tekken 4 (Heihachi Mishima)'' *''Tekken 5 (Heihachi Mishima)'' *''Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection (Heihachi Mishima)'' *''Tekken 6 (Heihachi Mishima)'' *''Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion (Heihachi Mishima)'' *''Tenchu: Wrath Of Heaven (Ganda)'' *''Time Crisis 4 (El Jefe de la V.S.S.E., Primera Teniente Jack Mathers)'' Roles doblaje: *''60 segundos (The Sphinx)'' *''A bridge too far (Günther Blumentritt)'' *''Casper (Fatso)'' *''CHiPs (Officer Gene Fritz)'' *''Die Hard 2 (Major Grant)'' *''Force 10 From Navarone (Drazak)'' *''Los Goonies (Edición TV) (Sloth Fratelli, policeman)'' *''Lethal Weapon 3 (Edición TV Asahi) (Tyrone)'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (Lord Zedd)'' *''On Deadly Ground (Otto)'' *''Rocky III (Thunderlips)'' *''The Running Man (Dynamo)'' *''Thomas y sus amigos (Diesel, Barber, Spiteful Breakvan, Esposa de jefe estación, Bulgy, Old Stuck Up)'' Comerciales de televisión: *''Toon Disney (Narrador de Jetix)'' Categoría:Seiyū